


Once In A Lifetime

by Niam_Nerrie_Lover



Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Liam Payne, Alpha Louis Tomlinson, Alpha Zayn Malik, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Dark Magic, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Mention of Larry, Mpreg, Omega Gigi, Omega Harry Styles, Omega Niall Horan, Out of Character, Soulmates, True Love, Werewolves, nerrie friendship, ziam friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:35:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28171788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niam_Nerrie_Lover/pseuds/Niam_Nerrie_Lover
Summary: There are times in life where you fall in love...There are times in life where you keep secrets. But you can't take them to your grave.There are times in life where you wonder if everything you have ever known is a lie.There are times in life where you have to take risks. Because life is about taking risks.There are times in life where you have to make choices. Hard ones that will for sure change your life.There are times in life where you make mistakes. Some might be hard to forgive but most are unforgettable.There are times in life where you have to make sacrifices. Some of them might be really painful.It doesn't matter if your life is short or long. Age is nothing but a number and death is freedom and safety. Life can be sweet, painful, joyful, and cruel at the same time. A complicated never ending maze. A roller coaster with a lot of ups and downs, twists and turns. All of this doesn't matter. What matters is what you choose to make of it. How do you choose to live your life?There are times in life where you fall in love. But your one true love only comes once in a life time.This a story that will happen to Liam once in his life time.It's up to him...
Relationships: Niall Horan/Liam Payne
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story without realising that One Direction have a song called "Once In A Lifetime"...  
> I hope you guys like it.  
> Enjoy

"You have two weeks to complete this essay. It's graded assignment so you better put a lot of effort into it. Especially that this grade will constitute 20% of your final grade"

Nobody was pleased by this news, who likes assignments? What makes it even worse is that it's graded, that means countless of research and double the work to make it perfect to meet up to the teacher's expectations and to try and get a decent grade. Not to mention that this professor is very hard to please.

"What do we have to write about? Do we have a specific subject?" some girl sitting in the front asked.

Good question!

"It doesn't matter as long as your style of writing and the outline of your essay meets all the required details then the subject isn't important. I will not tolerate any spelling mistakes. And your style of writing must be rich and coherent "

The middle aged woman turned around to write something on the board her name was Professor Andrea Winston. She wasn't horrible, she was just very strict and passionate about English. This was a pretty laid back course, the only problem with it is that we had to write a lot of essays after all this course's name is "active English writing".

"See you next Friday guys"

I stood up after packing my bags and made my way out of class. I was ready to go home and relax a bit before having to go to work at the night club down town. You see I am a bar tender during Fridays and Sundays. And a cashier during the other days of the week.

The pub that I work at is called 'Chrysό Fengári' which is Greek for 'Golden Moon'. This pub has two entrances, the first one leads to the coffee shop and opens from 8 AM till 5 PM. And another entrance that leads underground to the nightclub and it opens from 8 PM till 6 AM.

It's quite a prestigious pub/cafe and the pay is pretty good, not to forget that I have an awesome boss. My best friend Perrie works there as well, we goof around quite a lot. Speaking of the devil.

"Nialler wait for me" she was screaming so loud that students in the parking lot turned to look at us.

"Oh my God will you calm down I was gonna wait for you anyway, I'm driving you to work remember?" I got in my car and I put my seat belt on, I watched her as she ran to the passenger side and got in. She carelessly through her bag to the back of the car before squealing loudly.

"Yeah, yeah whatever, guess what, guess what!"

This girl is gonna be the death of me one day, sometimes I feel like I want to strangle her, but as she always says and I quote 'You love me way to much' this is the sad but honest truth.

"You aced your chemistry exam?"

"Yes, yes I did ace- Wait a minute how did you know that?"

"You studied so hard for it, I am not surprised I knew you would pass it without any problem"

"Yup I am pretty amazing right? RIGHT! What about you? How did your French exam go?"

"It was good, I did well, I found it easy to be honest"

"Of course mister I am on the honour roll list'

"Oh hush up, it's not my fault if I am the best at what I am doing"

Let me explain, Perrie and I we both go to the same uni, we've been friends ever since high school, she is majoring in pure chemistry, as for me I am double majoring in Law and English lit. I am a hopeless romantic and I love reading, I am hoping to write a book of my own and publish it. And I've always dreamed of being a lawyer ever since I was a kid.

I parked the car in front of my house and I got out, it's Friday night which means it's pub night. I am planning on catching a few hours of sleep before my long shift, Perrie is on cashier duty in the pub tonight. Good thing that the semester was almost over and Christmas break is rapidly approaching. The only downfall is that I have tones of finals to go through before I can enjoy my break.

7 o'clock came quickly and we were already in the pub getting ready. We always had to be an hour before opening time to get everything ready for the night.

"Hey everybody"

Our coworker and best friend Louis Tomlinson shouted. He is the DJ here and in my opinion the best in the rejoin he can hype the crowd in more than one way possible.

"Tomo how are you?"

I stepped forward to give him a hug, he likes to call them "Horan hugs" I am the best huger in his opinion.

"I've been good, and how is our princess doing?"

He is talking about Perrie, she gave him one of her big smiles and jumped at him to give him a bear hug.

"If you have to ask, I am doing fantastic, and I can't wait for Christmas"

Louis started laughing, and they began talking about some TV show they were both into, I occasionally joined in from time to time while waiting for the night to start.

\----------

It's now ten thirty and this placed is packed. People were dancing, drinking and some were already drunk out of their minds. I was running around the bar serving people their drinks and preparing orders for the VIP section or for the ones who chose to sit in a booth. Perrie was helping me as much as she could without making the people on the cash register wait for a long time.

You see in this pub you could also order food to eat, not full out meals but like small pizza roles, mozzarella sticks fries, nuggets and stuff like that. There also sweets available. Louis's boyfriend was in charge of the kitchen yes boyfriend his name is Harry and he is the best.

"Good evening, what can I get you?"

I asked the person sitting on the bar without looking up from the cocktail mix I was preparing. When I heard no answer I looked up about to repeat my question when I completely froze.

Sitting in front of me was the hottest man I had ever seen, he was wearing a tight fitted grey shirt with a black leather jacket. He had the cutest and softest chocolate brown puppy dog eyes in the world and I also noticed a bit of gold in them. His hair was made up into a quiff it was brown coloured to match his eyes. He smiled at me and I think that I almost fainted.

"Hello there, I've been watching you for the past five minutes, not in a creepy way I promise, and I have noticed that you are a very fast worker, I gotta say I'm impressed"

He had a massive smile while talking, well more like shouting over the loud music, his voice was pretty deep and it's getting me weak in my knees, if you haven't noticed I am gay.

"Oh... Uhmm... Thanks"

My voice wasn't that high, I couldn't speak louder because he took all of my breath away, but to my surprise he still heard me.

"You are welcome sweet thing, now what do you suggest I get to drink?"

Did he just call me sweet thing? Oh my God I think I am going to faint!

"Uhmmm, I cant get you my favorite maybe?"

"That works for me, let's see if you have a good taste in alcohol"

Of course I have good taste I'm Irish!

As I was preparing his drink, I could feel his eyes on me, I turned around to hand him his drink and while he was grabbing it our fingers brushed and an electric shock ran from the tips of my fingers to the rest of my body causing me to gasp in surprise. I looked up and I could tell that he felt it to because his eyes were wide open in shock.

Our eyes met, and I can't describe the emotion that was written in his eyes. He gave me a smile and raised the glass to his lips taking a sip of the drink. He smiled at me and he simply said.

"See you around sweet thing"

And just like that he was gone...


	2. Chapter 2

I was stuck in a dark room. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't get out. I was running around in circles trying so desperately to find a way out.

I need to get out of here!

I need to find him!

I feel like I have been stuck in here for a long time. I don't know how long exactly. Maybe it has been days, weeks or even years. In my opinion the latter would be the most accurate.

All of the sudden the part of the wall that I had been pushing at made a weird noise. I stepped back, for the first time in a very long time, there was noise other than the sound of my breathing,

I started punching and hitting the wall like a crazy person. I don't know where all of my strength came from. But all I knew is that I had to get out of here, I had to find him, and tell him that I never left.

The wall started cracking underneath the pressure of my hits and finally it crumbled. A rush of power suddenly ran through my veins, I inhaled deeply and I marched forward in the pitch black darkness of a tunnel.

Suddenly darkness wasn't as scary as it used to be.

\----------

"You father is requesting to see you sir"

I turned around and smiled at the beautiful girl, I think her name was Amber, she was very shy and always did her work to perfection.

"Thank you for informing me, I will go see what he needs"

I got up and got out of my room and I made my way in the direction of my father's office. On my way there I couldn't stop thinking about him and his beautiful eyes. I didn't get his name but he seemed oddly familiar, I feel like he is someone I had known a very long time ago, but I can't remember.

Every time I try to remember anything about him or who he is, it would get very hard to breath and I feel like my head is about to explode. As I reached my father's office I knocked on the door before going in.

"Fathers. You wanted to see me?"

"Yes Liam, have seat please my boy"

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes, don't you worry, I just wanted to remind that the wedding is in five months, don't you forget"

And that's how I was pulled back to reality, my reality. I was to be married to a girl I didn't even know. All my dreams of finding my second half and falling in an unconditional love with them and starting a family evaporated. I wasn't allowed such dreams.

"How could I forget, if I have you to remind me?"

My father took it as me being sarcastic. He failed to notice the pain and sadness in my voice.

"Don't you dare use that tone of voice with me boy, I am your father, and I am doing what is good for you and for our pack, you need to take over and lead soon"

I ducked my head in faux submission and guilt. I had nothing to be guilty for, he was the one forcing me to do this. Not the becoming a leader part, that's a given and I am excited for it. I am talking about the getting married part. It sucks.

"Yes father, I understand"

"You may go now, and don't forget your training session tomorow"

"Thank you and I won't"

And with that I left without looking back.

\----------

"Somebody had a rough night"

I shot Perrie a death glare. She was sitting in the kitchen eating cereal while messing with her phone. I was really not in the mood after a dream like the one I had.

"Shut up' I am really not in the mood for this, I just had the worst sleep ever, and the weirdest dream in my life, and on top of all of that my head is killing me"

I took a bottle of cold water out of the fridge, and I drank it in one go. Who knew water could be that soothing after a night like that?

"Are you okay? Care to share your dream?"

I could see that she was interested and concerned at the same time, I couldn't resist the look on her face, I had to tell her, plus we never keep secrets from each other's.

"Yeah I am okay, and I don't know... it's just... this dream really bothered me it wasn't scary or anything it was just... weird I guess"

And that's I told her my whole dream from A to Z, and she listened attentively, only throwing in a few questions when she couldn't keep up.

"Wow that is some weird shit you went through last night"

"I know right! Anyway I can't think about it anymore I need to study, I have a lot of homework due next week"

I stood up and made my way to my room, I did not feel like eating breakfast, I turned my laptop on and I waited for it to worm up, I am planning on starting Mrs. Andrea's essay. It would good distraction from that stupid dream I had before it was time to start my shift at the pub.

I was planning on writing about mystical creatures. I think it would be an interesting subject. I logged onto Google chrome and I opened a new tab, and I tapped the word "Werewolves". I don't know what came over me. All I knew is that for some really strange reasons I found this subject appealing.

Reading article after article about werewolves, I realised that maybe I was going too far and in too deep. What was freaking me out is that most of the information I fell onto were familiar.

I already knew them.

But how? I have never ever been interested in these mystical creatures, I never read anything about them and never have I ever watched a werewolf themed movie, I usually found these really scary. I took a piece of paper out and jotted down all I knew about werewolves.

Alphas have glowing red eyes.

They are the leaders of the pack.

They are very possessive and protective.

Betas have glowing yellow eyes.

They are the brains and strategy planers.

They can control themselves better than alphas

Omegas have glowing blue eyes.

They are the breeders, and caretakers.

They are the weakest but very much loved, respected and worshipped.

Omegas were the gift of the moon goddess to the alphas and packs, a symbol of innocence and love that must be taken care of. They are treated with care and delicacy. Having an omega rule by your side was a symbol of ultimate power.

Alphas had ruts, they lasted for about five days once every three months

Omegas had heats each month and they lasted for four days.

Every wolf had a soulmate, a second half that they would fall in love with.

The most common fur coats were black, brown and grey, there were other colours of course but they did not occur often.

Pure white fur is very rare, the rarest of them all.

Werewolves could shift into full wolf form or semi-wolf (They only have their canines and claws out, and they make their eyes glow)

On full moons, alphas become really aggressive and if they are not mated to their soulmate they can become feral. Betas become restless and agitate, but for omegas full moons were soothing, relaxing even they felt at peace.

I had to stop writing, my breathing became ragged, my eyes weren't focusing anymore, my movements became slow, my limbs were unresponsive, my heart was beating at a very fast rate, my brain was foggy, my ears were ringing.

I couldn't take this anymore, my head was gonna explode.

All of the sudden I fainted.

\----------

I ran into Niall's room after hearing a loud thud. I was mortified to find him passed out on the ground.

I rushed over to him, checking for any injuries, there was none. I tried my best to pick him up and when I succeeded I laid him down on his bed. I needed to find out what caused this. I went over to his desk and my eyes fell onto a paper. I immediately recognised his hand writing.

I read through everything written. By the time I was finished my eyes were wide open and my mouth was gaping. I think it was finally time, after 3 centuries of waiting.

It was finally time.

I did not worry about Niall any longer, he is going to wake up very soon. I made my way to my room, I need to fulfil my duty. Not only towards my people, but also towards my best friend in the whole wide world. I need to do what needs to be done.

I had to protect my luna.

\----------

The music that was blasting through the speakers was so loud people were dancing and drinking, enjoying themselves and a late Saturday night out.

I was as usual running around to serve people their orders. I was feeling a lot better than this morning. Especially after that long nap that I took. Perrie told me that when she came into my room to check on me she found me asleep with my head over my papers and my laptop was on. So being the good friend she is she carried me to bed and she let me rest for the day.

As I was cleaning the counter top, I saw Mr. hot guy walking into the club. He was making his way towards me. Is it possible to look this good? Someone like him must be put behind bars, for the well being of girls and gay guys, or in some museum to be stared at.

He is way too good to be true.

"Good evening sweet thing, how has your day been?"

He gave me his award winning smile and just like that I was gone.

Help anyone?

"Good evening to you to, my day could have been better"

Why was I being so shy?

"Is everything okay?"

A look of concern took over his beautiful face.

"Yeah everything is fine it's just has been a long week and it's finally catching up to me"

"Would a drink and a dance make feel better?"

I was shocked, did I hear him correctly?

"But I'm on my shift, I can't really leave so..."

"Don't worry about it I have got it covered, it's just one drink and one dance, you will be fine, it will only take half an hour"

And so I agreed, he went off to talk on the phone, and I prepared the drinks, there wasn't much people to serve right now anyway. When he came back he smiled at me and took his drink' he waited for me to step out from behind the counter and took my hand leading me to the dance floor. To my luck a slow song came on.

Nice timing Tomlinson I knew I could always count on you.

To my surprise he pulled me closer, I decided to be bold and wrap my hands around his neck, he leaned in closer and his nose brushed against my neck. I enjoy the feeling of familiarity he gives me. A shiver ran through my body, I could feel his lips close to my ear.

"Liam"

"What?"

"My Name is Liam"

"Oh... Uhm... Niall"

"Beautiful and unique, fitting the characteristics of it's owner"

"T-thank y-you"

Could this night get any better?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed, if you want check out my wattpad it's under the same username as here1


	3. Chapter 3

"I love you"

I turned around in circles, trying to find the person who was speaking to me. The voice was so familiar, warm and calm.

"I've been waiting a life time for you"

I was looking around me but all I could see was darkness. I wanted to find him. I needed to find him.

"You are mine, do you hear me? Mine"

I am his, I was born to be his, I was born to be loved by him and to love him. I need to bloody find him, I can't wait any longer, and it has been too long.

"I do"

My husband, my alpha, and my mate I am coming back for you.

My head was killing me, my hands flew up to grab it and I fell down to my knees. Tears were streaming down my face and loud sobs were leaving my mouth.

I was all alone, trapped in an endless pit of darkness with no one to save me.

For now.

\----------

I woke to someone shacking me. I opened my eyes to find Liam staring at me with concerned eyes. I groaned when I noticed that I had a headache. I laid back down and closed my eye, trying to get my pounding head to calm down.

Wait a second, Liam?

I opened my eyes and looked to my left and sure enough a shirtless Liam was lying next to me, the concerned looked hasn't left his face. However I couldn't stop staring at his muscular chest. God he was so hot. I just wanna run my hands all over his body and...

"Liam? What are you doing here? And why are you shirtless? Oh my God did we...?"

"Hey calm down, breath, we kind of had a little too much to drink, and we ended up here in my bedroom, and no we did not do anything, I must of have taken off my shirt during the night"

I immediately relaxed, I wasn't about to lose my virginity during a one night stand.

"Are you okay? You were kind of trashing around a lot"

"Yeah, I'm fine, it was just a bad dream'

"Do you... Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Uh... I kind of want to forget about it, if... if that's okay"

"Yea, of course there is no problem with that"

We fell into a comfortable silence, we were both just looking into each other's eyes. I never really noticed how beautiful his eyes were until now, they were this deep rich brown colour, with freckles of gold in them, they were mesmerising.

"Your eyes are so blue, they are so beautiful"

I am sure that my face is redder than a tomato at the moment, and I just realised that I wasn't bothered by the fact that I was sharing a bed with a total strangers.

"T-thank you"

'So how about we go out for breakfast?"

"Umm, sure, I mean why not?"

"Great then let's go"

\---------

"He is starting to wake up"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes my lord, he had his first dream yesterday"

"How is he holding up?"

"He is okay, confused but okay"

"What about his strength?"

"It's increasing but he doesn't seem to realise it yet"

"Thank you for informing me"

"No need to thank me for doing y job"

"Keep an eye on him, and protect him with your life"

"Of course, I would anything for him"

"What about his soulmate? Any progress?"

"I still didn't get the chance to speak to him, I am trying to find a way to reach him"

"You need to hurry up the wedding is in five month"

"I'm aware of that, And if that wedding happens, it will be the downfall of all werewolves across the world"

"That's why this wedding must not happen, you need to stop it in any way possible"

"Yes my lord"

\----------

"No way! How did you even manage to do that?"

I was laughing so hard at the moment. Liam and I had gone to a small coffee shop to eat breakfast and then we decided to go for a walk, and that's how we ended up sitting on a bench in a park. At the moment he was telling me a story about how he hid his best friend Zayn in a barrel, so his parents could not take him home.

"Neither of us wanted to say goodbye, we were having so much fun! Plus Zayn hated his aunt so much, he didn't want to go visit her"

"You are unbelievable, what happened next? Did they find him? Did he go?"

"Well yeah, his father ended up finding him, and we got a very long scolding from both our parents, but in the end, and after a lot of begging they let him stay with us for the whole week"

"That's amazing, he sounds like a nice guy, I would very much like to meet him"

"I think you two would get along pretty good, hat about you?"

"What about me?"

"Any cool best friend like mine?"

"Oh, definitely! Her name is Perrie we have been friend ever since fifth grade, and we ended up going to the same university"

"Oh my god that's amazing"

I was about to say something, but I was cut off by a loud howl, the sound shook me to my core. I found myself oddly drown to the sound of it. I turned to look at Liam, but something caught my eye. There was a wolf, a giant wolf standing right in front of me in between two big trees. It was bigger than an average wolf, it's fur was white, not pure white because I could see patches of black in it.

The wolf was staring at me, not in a threatening way, the look on it's furry face could go by longing, and pain. It almost looked like the wolf missed me. I stood up slowly and started taking slow steady steps forward. The wolf didn't move, it didn't even flinch or growl at me. It was just sitting there waiting.

"Niall what are you doing? Come back here"

Liam's voice was frantic, almost panicked, and there was a lot of confusion laced within it.

"Wait"

It only came out as low whisper, but Liam still managed to hear it. Finally I reached the wolf, and I sat down in front of it on the grass. The beautiful creature whined, and ducked it's head closer to my neck. I did not feel threatened at all, I reached up to pet it. And all the wolf did was lean into my touched while closing it's eyes. Slowly the wolf stepped back and gave a small bark before taking off into the deep forest.

"Are you okay?"

Liam was crouching next to me, he had a hand on my shoulder. I couldn't stop staring in the direction the wolf went into.

"Should wolves be this docile and soft?"

I found it confusing, the wolf was so docile, it didn't growl it didn't attack. It almost looked like it knew me, and it was missing me. I could feel Liam shaking his head. I turned his head to look at him.

I couldn't understand what was going on with me. I have never felt this lost and confused in my life. All of the sudden I was being pulled forward into a warm chest.

"Hey it's okay. And as far as I know wolves should not be this docile, but maybe this one is different, everything has an exception"

I nodded in agreement, at this point I felt like I did not know anything anymore. But I was certain about one thing.

I love Liam's hugs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! what do you think is going to happen next?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everyone. I known it wasn't the greats year and this Christmas isn't going to be easy and is also going to be very different, but hey at least we made through this horrible year.

"Breath, you can do it"

"It hurts"

"I know, but it's going to be worth it in the end"

"Why does it have to hurt so much?"

"Nothing comes easily, now on your next contraction push"

\----------

I woke with a loud gasp, I was sweating buckets. I looked around my room and then out of the window, it was still dark outside, it must mean that it's pretty late. I fell back on my pillow with a loud groan. This was too much, I can take the other dreams, try to understand them. But me giving birth? Oh hell no, this is beyond crazy and absurd. I am a guy for the love of God.

I figured I wasn't going to get much sleep, so I decided to get out of bed. I made my downstairs and outside to my backyard. The air was very cold, it was the beginning of December, houses were slowly being decorated and everyone was slowly getting into into the Christmas spirit. I haven't decorated my house yet. I just didn't have time with the semester coming to an end.

My eyes fell on the forest. It was dark, I couldn't see much. I don't know what came over me, but I felt drown to it and the beauty that it holds. I started walking, I wasn't thinking, the only thing I had in mind was the feeling of peacefulness that fell over me. I suddenly stopped to look around, I hadn't even realised that I had gone so deep.

A loud cracking noise suddenly filled the silent night, bringing me back to my senses. My heart rate sped up all of the sudden, I looked around me with panicked eyes. It had just hit how dangerous my situation was, I was standing in the middle of a dark forest, all alone and with nothing to defend myself with.

How stupid am I?

I feel like I have been going crazy. I haven't gotten much sleep for the past week, I have been having weird ass dream that were so confusing, and every time I tried to think about them, I would get these horrible headaches, I went and petted a wild wolf who didn't even attack me and now? I walked so deep in a forest without realising it.

Loud growls filled the air, I was surrounded by four big scary wolves. All of them had the sharpest teeth I had ever seen. They were snarling angrily at me. At this point I was sure that I was going to die. I was searching for an opening, an escape, I didn't want to die in here all alone, and I still had so much to do in my life.

Before any of the wolves could get close to me, a big wolf jumped from behind the trees, it stood in front of me in a protective manner. It was protecting me. This wolf was pitch black with brown ears, it was bigger than all the other wolves and clearly stronger than them. At the sound of it's growl the other wolves whined and whimpered in fear.

A fight between the wolves broke.

Two of the four wolves jumped at the black one in false attempted to try and beat it down. There was so much snarling and growling that I couldn't keep up anymore. All I knew is that the black wolf was sensational at fighting. I was too distracted by watching the beautiful wolf that I hadn't noticed a grey one coming at me until it was too late.

Pain shot through my whole body, starting from mu left hip, I couldn't even scream from how intense the pain was. I fell to the floor in agony, I heard a loud howl before the grey wolf was ripped off of me. My vision was getting blurry, and my eyes were unfocused. I wanted to sleep. Through my hazy eyes I could see the black wolf approaching me. He muzzled my side with his snoot. I am sure that I was in so much pain that I started hallucinating, because I just saw this wolf turn into a man.

Everything went black.

\----------

I kept on walking through that dark hallway, it felt like I was going nowhere. These voice that I am hearing keep on popping out of nowhere, and they are starting to tire me out. I was so confused, every time I try to locate the direction of any of the voices I fail. It seems like the voices are coming from everywhere.

But as I kept on walking forward, I saw something different, I saw something new. I started running as fast as I can. I needed to get out of here as soon as possible.

I found light at the end of the tunnel.

\----------

I feel like I have been hit by a truck.

Everything hurts, especially my left side, it is killing me. I have no idea where I am. I could hear people whispering softly and a steady beeping.

Wait was I'm in a hospital?

I slowly opened my eyes only to be met with white walls. Yup I was definitely in a hospital. But how did I even get here? I remember walking in the forest, which was really stupid, and then I was attacked by wolves, I don't really remember much, I think there was a wolf trying to protect me, I am not sure.

"Oh my God Nialler, you are awake!"

As soon as the words left her mouth, she was on top of me hugging me. I could tell that she was crying because she refused to show me her face.

"It's okay Pez, I'm alright"

"Why would you go in the woods late at night and on your own? That was stupid Niall! A lot worse could have happened to you! A lot worse could have happened, if Liam hadn't been there to scare the wolves away, they would have eaten you alive!"

Liam was there?

He scared the wolves away?

How? I don't remember the presence of any other human being there.

How do you even scare half a pack of wolves away?

"I don't know, what came over me, I really don't. Liam was in the woods? What was he doing in the woods that late?"

"He is a professional hunter, and he was out hunting, he heard someone scream, and he went to check it out"

"Professional hunter?"

"Yeah like he is licensed and everything"

"How did he save me?"

"Well it is illegal to hunt wolves so he fired three shots in the air, the loud noise scare them and they ran"

This is beyond weird. Hunting was not aloud in this part of England, I don't remember there being any other humans, what the hell is going on? Am I going crazy? Maybe it was way too dark for me to identify another human presence and maybe he was breaking the rules about the hunting, a lot of people do that. Bu there is something that I remember clearly.

I did not scream at all.

In fact I didn't make any sound for the duration of my visit to the forest that ended miserably.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, shortly after a middle aged doctor walked in. He was carrying a clipboard and a pen.

"Good morning Mr. Horan, it's good to see you awake"

"Good morning"

"Tell me how are you feeling, any pain?"

"Yeah there is a bit of pain, but nothing unbearable. I am mostly tired"

"yeah that's understandable, it was quite a big wolf that attacked you. Let me tell you something, you got lucky it's teeth didn't have time to reach your kidney and crush it"

"Wow it could have been that bad?"

"Yes indeed, if that gentleman hadn't been there, you would have served as a meal for those wolves"

"Yeah, I am gonna have to thank him. When can I get out of here?"

"We are going to keep you here until tomorrow afternoon to make sure that everything is okay"

"That works for me"

"Alright I will come to check up on you later"

And with that the doctor walked out of the room. I closed my eyes for a bit trying to take in what happened to me in the past twenty four hours, I had a weird ass dream about giving birth or some shit, and then I walked into the forest only to be attacked by wolves. What the hell is happening to me? I have never felt this lost in my life. I usually succeed in keeping it together. I never let myself get this troubled. My life has never been easy, I grew up as an orphan, I was constantly moving from foster home to foster home. I never had a stable place to call home, that why I turned my focus on school and studies.

I wanted to make something out of myself, I wanted to feel and be successful. I didn't want to be just a number. I don't know anything about my parents, I only know my last name which is Horan and that I am supposed to be Irish. That's it. I tried to search for them, but every time I got close to finding out something. I would end up on a blocked road. So I gave up.

"Hey, none of that now, everything is going to be okay"

"I love you Pez, I don't know what I would be without you"

"I love you too Nialler, and don't forget, your parents love you"

"Do they?"

"Of course"

"Then why did they leave me?"

"I am sure that they had their reasons"

"What reasons would be fair on my behalf? I don't want to talk about this now"

I closed my eyes again, trying to imagine what my life would have been like if my parents were in it. But as always I was never able to imagine such thing, because I didn't know what they looked like, and I certainly didn't know anything about family love.

\----------

I woke up the next morning to find Liam sitting in the chair next to my bed and Perrie nowhere to be found. Liam was sitting there just staring at me, he had this intense look on his face as if he was trying to figure me out.

"Thank you for yesterday"

Not the best way to start a conversation. He had a look of confusion on his face, and before he could say anything, I interrupted him.

"Perrie told me what you did"

"That was the least, I could do, but please promise me to never walk in those woods ever again that late at night"

"I promise. I don't even know what came over me"

"That's okay, I am glad you are still alive"

I don't know why but he looks nervous, he keeps fidgeting in his seat and he keeps staring at my injured side. It feels like he is waiting for something to happen.

"Are you okay?"

"Umm... Yeah I'm fine why?"

I raised my eyebrow at him. I was not stupid, something was clearly bothering him.

"Spit it out"

"Can I check your side?"

I was confused why would he want to check my side?

"Are you a doctor?"

"Nah, I just want to see the bite"

"Umm okay I suppose"

I moved the sheets a bit, and I lifted my gown to reveal my bandaged side. Liam leaned in closer, he reached out with his hand to gently touch the wound. The look on his face was unreadable.

"This is going to leave a scar"

His voice was just a whisper but I heard him.

"Yeah I know and it sucks"

"You can always cover it up with a nice tattoo"

"I tried countless of times to get a tattoo it never worked. When I get one it would only last two weeks then it would disappear. I just gave up in the end"

"Really how many times did you try?"

"Five maybe? Or was it seven? I don't remember"

After that Liam and I fell into an easy conversation about the most random stuff ever. He stayed until Perrie came to take me home. I realised when he left that I was starting to catch feelings for him.

I was falling in love with Liam Payne.

\----------

"Are you sure about that son?"

"I am sure dad, his wound still looks and smells fresh, and he has no signs of turning"

"That is weird. His transition should have started yesterday, and he should already be healed by now"

"His heart rate and body temperature still match those of a human"

"What did you feel when you touched his wound?"

"Pain, he was in pain"

"This is impossible. Did you find anything else?"

"Tattoos. He can't get tattoos"

"What do you mean?"

"Every time he tries to get a tattoo it disappears after two weeks"

"I need to meet this friends of yours. I am glad you saved him son you did good"

"I will see what I can do about the meeting part. I couldn't let him die, I feel connected to him"  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Stay safe and see you on the next one.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everyone!

"Perrie for the millionth time I am okay you don't need to worry"

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry"

I couldn't help but smile at her. She was standing there with the cutest worried look on her face. She surprised me by stepping forward and wrapping her arms around me being mindful of my injuries. I wrapped my arms arround her tightly. I love this girl so much.

"Don't you ever do this to me ever again, understood?"

"Understood"

We were standing in my living room, she had begged me to go lay down in my room, but I kept refusing. I had done enough laying around. I had revision to do, thankfully I had time off from work it was a deal I made with my boss Greg before I started working for him. Decembers and Mays are months for revision for final exams.

My thoughts were interrupted when there was a knock on the door. That's weird, I never get visitors, Perrie is the only one who ever comes to my house. I looked at Perrie and she was giving me the exact same confused look. I shrugged my shoulders and slowly walked towards the front door.

When I opened the door, I found myself at a loss of words. Standing in front of me was a woman in her mid-thirties, she had blue eyes and blond hair. The only word I could use to describe her is beautiful. She was smiling at me, and I could tell that she was nervous.

"Hello, how may I help you?"

My voice seems to shock her, because she took a sudden step back, and her eyes filled up with tears.

"Umm, H-hey, uhhh you see I kind of heard about what happened to you in the woods... and I just wanted t-to, uhh check on you"

She was so nervous her hands were shaking, she almost looked scared of me yelling at her.

"You did? Words travel fast, I am good, thank you so much for coming to check up on me"

She was about to respond, when Perrie's voice interrupted her.

"Nialler, who is it? And would you like chicken soup for dinner?"

"A lady came to check up on me, and yes that would be great"

I turned back arround to look at the woman, she was still standing there. She was more relaxed now which is good.

"Why don't you come in, you came here to check up on me, the least I can do is offer you some tea"

"Oh my God you don't have to, I don't want to bother you I can leave"

"Hey, hey relax and come in, you are no bother at all"

She gave me a small smile, before she stepped in the house, I watched as she took her shoes off and placed them to the side. I guided her to the living room and told her to have seat on the couch. I went to the kitchen to put the kettle on.

"How is that soup coming arround?"

"It's great! You invited her in?"

"Yeah, can you bring the tea when it's done please?"

"Sure thing"

I went back in the room to find the woman staring at a picture of Perrie and I when we were younger.

"That's my best friend and I think we were ten in this photo"

"You guys look lovely"

"Thank you, so tell me how did you find out where I live?"

"Umm well, you kind of work for my son, and when you called and told him what happened, he wanted to come check on you and since he is way too busy at the caffe right now, he asked me if I could do it for him"

"Wait a second you're Maure, Greg talks a lot about you"

"That's me, and let me guess he talks about my famous chocolate and banana cake?"

"He never shuts up about that thing, he is so in love with that cake"

We set there on the couch and talked for an hour about Greg, and his son Theo, she also told me about her husband Bobby he sounds kind of cool. It was all going great, I was really enjoying her presence, I felt like I knew her from a long time ago. Suddenly Perrie dropped something in the kitchen with a loud hiss.

Maura and I both rushed to the kitchen to find a silver spoon on the floor and Perrie holding her hand in pain.

"Since when do you bloody keep silver in your kitchen?"

"Since forever babe, and what is wrong with silver? It's not like you are a werewolf"

Both Maura and Perrie froze in their places, while looking at me with wide eyes.

"Oh my God girls chill, I'm just kidding, and there is no such thing as werewolves"

This seems to ease the tension that quickly grew in the room, they both seem to be relieved.

"Yeah... of course... werewolves are just a myth"

I slowly crouched down to pick up the spoon, but as soon as my skin made contact with it, it felt like my whole hand was set on fire. I yelled before dropping it to the ground.

"Oh my God are you okay?"

"Yes Perrie, I'm fine, Jesus Christ what did you do with this spoon? Did you put it on the heating plaque of the stove or what?"

I held my hand close to my chest, the skin around my fingers was an angry red colour. Maure stepped forward taking the whipping cloth that was on the counter and she used to pick up the spoon and place it in the sink.

"I am going to find some cream for my hand"

They both gave me a nod in acknowledgment.

\----------

"Is your hand alright love?"

"Yeah it will be okay"

I opened the tape of cold water and I ran my hand under it a few times, I hate silver so much. It stings so badly. I usually can hold silver whenever I want but that's only when I'm wearing my bracelet.

"Since when did he become sensitive to silver?"

Maura was the one who dared to ask the question, I have been wanting to ask. He shouldn't be going through any changes right now, this is going way faster than planed.

"I don't know, this is going way too fast"

I looked in her direction, only to find her leaning up against the counter staring off into space. This woman had gone through so much, it is not easy for a wolf-mum to let go of her pup. To give him up so he can be safe, and grow up away from her.

"He is a man now, he has grown up so much I feel so bad, I wasn't there for him"

"Maura you did what you had to in order to keep him alive"

She had tears running down her face and her body was shaking, she was trying to keep her sobs in. I stepped forward to hug her.

"Thank you for taking care of my little omega"

"You don't have to thank me for taking care of my best friend, and for doing my duty"

"How is his mate doing?"

"He is supposed to get married in less than five months"

"Whta? You can't let that happen, it would be a disaster!"

"I know and it is not gonna happen, I will make sure of it'

\----------

Maura left about an hour ago, and it was all good. And after half an hour of arguing, I finally succeeded in convincing Perrie to go home, so that's what she did after we ate the chicken soup that she made.

Right now, I was lying in bed trying to rest without much luck. I was sweating buckets, I was really hot, and my body felt like it was on fire. I was literally lying naked under the sheets, and I was panting like a dog.

On top of all of that I was rock hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse any spelling mistakes <3

I kept tossing and turning in my bed, I don’t know what the hell is going on with me. I have this really high fever all of the sudden. But it didn’t feel like I was sick. I just felt really hot and sticky, my body was burning all over. The worst thing about all of this, is that I was feeling extremely horny. I don’t know what the hell came over me, I couldn’t stop thinking about sex. I swear I have cum over seven time but still I was somewhat hard.

The most embarrassing thing about all of this is... God I can’t even bring myself to think about it.

I was leaking from my behind.

Seriously what the hell is going on with me? I feel like a bitch in heat. This is getting out of hand, I thought about going to the doctor, but what in the world would I tell him? I am extremely hot and bothered, and I am leaking from my ass. Thanks but no thanks.

I got out of bed, trying to ignore the feeling of the warm liquid running down my thighs. I made my way down stairs to the living room. I decided to open the sliding glass door to let in some cool air from outside. This door leads directly to my back yard. I was hoping that it would help with cooling me off.

It keeps getting worse with each passing second, I leaned my back against the wall and slid down, until my wet backside hit the floor, I didn’t want to ruin my couch by sitting on it. I closed my eyes for a second, trying to think of a solution to my current problem and a way to get rid of the pain in my abdomen. But no matter how hard I tried, I couldn’t focus, my mind was fogged, I felt like I was floating in a bubble, a hot bubble.

I set in silence and on my own for about five minutes, before I heard a loud animalistic growl, I looked up only to be met with glowing red eyes staring at me hungrily, those eyes belonged to a large body standing in the middle of my living room it couldn’t be a woman. He was way too big. As the man stepped closer, I could make out a familiar face.

Liam’s face.

Wait a second, why did Liam have glowing red eyes, and why was he staring at me like he wants to eat me? And why was his smell so good? And arousing? I just want to grab him and make him plea- Niall stop what the hell?

How the hell am I able to smell him at the distance he is at? Before I knew it, the beast was crouching in front of me. He inhaled deeply and he let out a low possessive growl. He reached out with his hand and he started caressing my bare legs. Did I mention that I was naked?

“Damn baby boy you smell so good”

His voice was so deep, it almost made me cum here and there.

“Are you gonna be a good boy for me? Are you going to let me take care of you like the good alpha I am?”

I didn’t know what to say, it was like the only sound I could make were the soft whimpers that were leaving my mouth. Finally I managed to say something.

“P-please, i-it h-hurts”

My voice was so weak, I could barely understand what I said. Suddenly Liam swept me up in his arms and he started making his way upstairs, towards what I assumed was my bedroom.

“I am going to make feel good baby boy, so good”

The next four days were a haze of pleasure and pain.  
\----------  
I woke up feeling exhausted. My whole body was aching, especially my backside. I tried to move but there was something holding me in place tightly. I blinked my eyes a bit and looked around my room, the blinds were open, and they were letting the early morning light shine in the room. I noticed that my pillow was moving up and down.

Weird.

I lifted my head to look at it, but to my horror (and pleasure) I was met with a tone muscular chest. I looked further up only to be met with tired chocolate brown eyes. The look on Liam’s face could only be described as hot. He was blissed out, and every time I shifted his face would twist in pleasure. Which led to my second realisation, I was laying on top of him, with my legs split open on either side of him, and his dick was buried so deep inside of me I could literally feel it in my stomach.

“What the hell is going on?”

My voice was so hoarse, and my throat hurts -probably from all the screaming- I did not want to think about that.

“Good morning to you too”

Liam’s voice was gruff and deep. I placed my hands and tried pushing off of him. That was the worst thing I could have ever thought of doing. Pain shot through my whole body, I yelped before falling back on his chest. Liam’s hands immediately came to hold me close to him.

“Don’t do that love, you could seriously hurt yourself”

He was running his hand soothingly up and down my back, trying to calm my whimpers of pain down.

“What the hell was that?”

“My knot”

“K-knot?”

I wasn’t sure I heard him right.

“Yes, you kind of went in heat, and I helped you during the past four days”

“Four days? Heat? W-what is g-going on?”

“Look can we not talk about this while I’m buried twelve inches deep inside of you, I can’t really think straight”

“Y-yeah o-okay”

I could feel his warm liquid filling me up, and dare I say, it felt amazing.  
\----------  
The silence wasn’t awkward, on the total opposite it was a comfortable silence. Liam and I were sitting in my living room drinking tea after having both showered and cleaned my room. I was still very bloated, my stomach felt heavy. Liam said it was totally normal.

“I didn’t know you were a werewolf”

I almost spit my tea all over his perfect face.

“Because I am no werewolf”

“What do you mean? Only omegas can go through what you went through, if I were to knot you and you were human, you would be in the hospital getting stitches”

“I am not a werewolf, don’t you think I would have known earlier if I were one”

The question of ‘are werewolves real?’ isn’t debatable anymore, I am not even surprised nothing in my life has been normal lately, in fact this is the most normal I have felt in a while.

“I am guessing you are a werewolf?’

“I’m an alpha”

The way he said it with so much pride and confidence almost made me want to submit immediately. He got closer to me, our knees were touching. He leaned in closer until our lips touched. This kiss was slow and passionate, I have never felt this way about someone before. Being away from this man felt painful almost unbearable. All too soon it was over and we were pulling back for air.

“I really like you Niall”

Kill me now.

“Y-you like me?”

“Yeah”

He leaned in for another kiss but I pulled back. He looked at me confused and hurt. I only gave him a soft smile in return.

“Shouldn’t you take me out on a date first?”

“You want to go on a date?”

“Why do you sound so shocked?”

“It’s just… you just got done with your supposed ‘heat’ and I just told you about werewolves, knots an me being an alpha and you seem so chill and cool with it… it almost feels like all of this is normal to you… a human”

Well he had a point there. I was shocked by how well I was handling all of this. At the moment I should be running away from him screaming. I have no idea why I’m so calm with all of this. What is happening is so strange. And I can’t help but wonder.

Why me?

Why is this happening to me out of all the people in the world, why was I the one who needed to suffer? Hasn’t my life been hard enough? When was all of this going to be over?

“I don’t know why I am okay with all of this, I really don’t know Liam”

There was a moment of silence between us. Each one of us was lost in their own world. I was thinking about something I wanted to erase from my memory, I had hid it in the back of my basement, never wanting to find it or look at it ever again. But now, now that all of this is happening to me, I want to dig it out. I want, no I need answers. And I have a feeling that what I am looking fot is in it. I need an answer to the question I have been asking myself for the past fifteen years.

Who am I?

“Are you free this Friday at eight?”

Liam’s voice suddenly shook me out of my thoughts, what in the world was he talking about?”

“Pardon me?”

“Are you free Friday at eight?”

“Yeas I am… why?”

“Didn’t you ask for a date?”

“Oh the date! Yes I’m free”

I was sure my face was as red as a tomato. Suddenly Liam's ringtone went off, disturbing the silence that was once filling the room. He took it out of his pocket, and when his eyes fell on the contact name he cursed.

“Shit, that’s my dad I need to go he is waiting for me”

He stood up gave me a quick kiss before bolting out of my house. All I could think of while staring at the open front door from where I am still sitting on my couch is,

Holly shit that kiss was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, tell me what you think of this story so far.  
> Stay safe!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my birthday!

"Niall calm down it's just a date"

I was currently standing in the middle of my bedroom looking at all of my clothes that were scattered all over the room. It was 7 PM which means Liam was going to be here in an hour, I had already showered and I was trying to pick an outfit. Key word is trying.

"I can't calm down Perrie, Now help me he is going to be here in an hour" I said while running around my room trying to pick an outfit. This is more stressful then my final exams that are coming up next week.

All of the sudden the power cut out. That's weird, this has never happened before, I always pay my bills on time and we never have electricity problems in this town. Perrie linked our hands together and stepped closer to me. She hates dark places.

"It's okay love, let me just go see what the problem is"

"You are not going anywhere if it means leaving me all alone here" she squeezed my hand tighter, a clear message that she wasn't going to let go anytime soon.

I had no choice but take her with me.

Hand in hand we made our way downstairs, only to freeze on the very last step. Chills went down my back, at the sight in front of me, my blood ran cold and my eyes were blown wide open. In the middle of my living room there was a cloaked figure, the body of the person was very feminine, I couldn't see her face since her head was down. And to be honest I don't think I want to see her face.

Every fibre in my brain was telling me to run, take Perrie and leap out of my house. But it seems like my body had other plans, no matter how hard I tried my feet wouldn't move. I just kept standing there like an idiot with my eyes wide open. I could feel Perrie trembling besides me like a leaf, that's all it took for me to snap out of whatever trance I was in and jump into action.

I tightened my grip around Perrie's hand and I broke into a sprint towards the front door, to our luck I had kept it unlocked because I was gonna leave soon. I swung the door open and I started running down my front lawn all the while dragging Perrie with me. As soon as we made it out I made dash down the street, I wasn't really looking where we were going and neither was Perrie all I was really focused on is getting as far away from my house as quick as possible. That's why we did not notice when we run straight into the woods.

We kept on running hand in hand until we were far away, we stopped into a clearing to catch our breath, I had never run so fast in my whole entire life, not even when I was chased by a rabid dog back when I was 8 years old, we must have ran a good distence because we were deep in the woods.

"G-God... I... I have... n-never... run so... fast" I don't how she even managed to wheeze those words out. The thought of speaking is making want to throw up. I sat down on the forest ground, that's when it hit me that we were probably lost in the middle of the woods that were filled with wild animals.

"Perrie, do you know where we are? I think we're lost"

"I have no idea it's way too dark I can't see anything" She knelt in front of me and wrapped her arms around me, I could tell that she was terrified, I immediately pulled her closer to my chest in an attempt to calm her down.

All of the sudden something or rather someone grabbed me from behind and they lifted me of off the ground with such force, that I had no choice but to let go of Perrie. All I could hear was Perrie's screaming my name as I was taken away from her. The person who was holding was very strong, I assume that the person was a man because of his iron grip around my waist and the size of his hands.

I don't know what took over me, I felt this energy boost shooting through my veins from my feet straight to my brain. A feeling I had never felt before was running through my whole body. I felt an immense amount of power running through my veins. This amount of power shouldn't be real, and shouldn't be in the possession of one body, but somehow I was the lucky one to acquire it.

I gathered all this power and I kicked my leg back straight into my capture's stomach sending him flying into the tree behind him knocking him out immediately. I fell to the floor and I landed on my hands and feet, my head shot up looking all around me for Perrie. I could see everything around me as if I was standing in the middle of the woods in broad daylight. I caught sight of Perrie being held down by another man. Immediately I jumped to my feet and ran towards my best friend. As soon as I reaching her I pushed him of off her.

Perrie looked up at me with wide eyes, she had tears running down her cheeks and her face was covered in dirt. I held my hand out for and when she took I helped pull her up to her feet. I don't know what I was thinking in that moment, but that was the worst thing I could have ever done in a situation like this one. I distracted myself. I distracted myself long enough and gave those people the perfect opportunity to hurt us. Everything was going way to fast, in the blink of an eye the cloaked figure from my living was standing ten feet away from us, that figure was pointing some sort of weird gun in my direction. The man that was on top of Perrie slowly stood back up glaring at me. It was like I was frozen in place, my brain was screaming at me to do something anything but my body was refusing to cooperate.

All of a sudden a howl ripped through the silence of the night, echoing on each and every rock and tree in the woods. This is one of the most beautiful sounds I had ever heard in my life, it wrapped me up in a sense of familiarity that I never knew, a sense of belonging that I never felt, a sense of longing that I always knew, and never found a way to get rid of it. That sound wrapped me up in a blanket of warmness and safety, I wanted to run to that sound and hold on to it for dear life. I wanted to keep it close to me like my life depended on it. And thinking about it maybe it did.

From between the trees leaped a creature that most would find scary but that I found mesmerising. It landed gracefully on it's paws, it stood there high and tall oozing power, confidence and strength. Our eyes locked and I was lost in a sea of ruby red eyes. It's like I was taken under by a weird spell, those eyes felt familiar yet so far away. I felt like I knew those eyes oh so well, but I couldn't remember anything. It felt like I should have remembered something but I just couldn't seem to do so. There was this voice in the back of my head screaming at me to remember.

But I couldn't.

What was so special about this creature?

This creature.

This wolf.

That beautiful midnight black furred wolf.

And suddenly it jumped through the air, throwing it self at the cloaked figure, taking it to the ground. But the person didn't go down without firing the gun. Pain took over my body in waves. A kind of pain I never felt before in my life, I looked down at my blood covered chest. The blood coming out of the bullet wound near my heart. The bullet wound was glowing a radioactive blue colour with smoke around it, I felt down on my knees, Perrie's cries were filling the sky alongside the growling and snarling coming from the wolf. Perrie fell down in front of me, she held my face in her hands while crying. My breathing became short and laboured, my vision became blurry, everything was spinning I was on the edge of passing out and there is nothing I could do about it.

As the scent of my blood reached the wolf's nostrils, it became more aggressive and violent, it killed the cloaked figure and the man that was holding Perrie and came running to my side. It's eyes were frantic and filled with panic. It let out a soft whimper while placing it's snoot next to my bleeding wound.

The pain was getting too much, I couldn't hold on much longer I needed to let go. I laid on my back in the middle of the woods, staring at the almost full moon up high in the sky, that seemed to glow brighter than ever before. And as my eyes rolled to the back to the back of my head all I could hear was the sound of my name rolling of off Liam's lips like a beautiful melody.

Everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter! Let me know what you guys think so far.


	8. Chapter 8

Oh for God's sake not this again please!'

I was back in the dark tunnel.

'Great just great, I really don't have the energy for this"

I gathered all of my strength and stood up on my feet, I was cold and exhausted. The events from last night start playing back in my head. Was it even last night? I honestly have no idea.

I started walking through the darkness, in hopes of finding a way out of here. It was called damp and very lonely. I wish I had a logical explanation to this weird ass dream I keep on having. Is it even a dream at this point? It feels way too real and it's starting to affect my daily life, I am even starting to seriously consider getting some professional help. Dreams like this are not normal and aren't doing any good for my mental health. The scariest thing is that they feel so real.

All of the sudden I tripped over something quite hard and it sent me flying to the ground and rolling down a hill, until I hit something like metal.

Everything went black...  
_______

"Father is he going to be okay?

I couldn't help the worry I was feeling. I knew deep down that I had very strong feelings for Niall. My human boy. But unfortunately I can never act on those feelings. This kind of love is forbidden. I am the future alpha and I need an omega, I need an heir.

"I don't know son, but doctors are doing there best to save him"

Geoff Payne, alpha of the golden moon pack. The most feared leader of all time and head of the biggest and most fierce pack in the world. Legends says that this pack is the direct descended of the royal bloodline, directly linked to the goddess herself.

"Where is the girl that you brought with him?"

"She is refusing to leave the waiting room, and hasn't stopped crying ever since we got here"

"They must be close"

"They are"

When Niall got shot the first thing that came to my mind was to bring him here, so that he can hopefully be saved. But what triggered me the most is that he was shot with one of the rarest kinds of wolfs bane bullets out there, and I could smell hints of silver too.

Why would someone want to shoot a human with something that is deadly to wolves but ineffective to humans. It was clear that whoever these people were they knew something about Miall and they wanted him dead no matter what.  
_______  
"Excuse me miss"

I looked up through my puffy eyes at the person who was clearly talking to me. I had a terrible headache from all the crying I did and my eyes actually hurt. I just can't believe what happened to Nialler. I can't believe that I failed him and failed at my job. All I had was one job and it was to keep him safe. I panicked, this wasn't supposed to happen now and I am starting to feel like that Niall's existence was not a secret anymore.

That does not change the fact that I failed at my job.

I failed at protecting him.

"Is he okay?"

I didn't even recognise my own voice it was raspy and my throat felt dry.

"He is a fighter, he is definitely going to make it, he just needs a lot of rest and good nutrition"

"Oh thank God, can I see him?"

"Yes of course, please do follow me"

The doctor led me down the hall to the room where they were keeping Niall. The doctor stopped in front of a door and he opened it for me. I thank him before going inside. Niall was laying in the middle of a hospital bed and if it weren't for the heart monitor I would have thought that he was dead because he was as white as the sheets and his chest was barely moving.

I couldn't help but start crying again, this was not supposed to happen at all, It was my job to protect him, yet I failed how am I going to explain this to his family to the lord? How can I look them in the eye and tell them that their son was almost killed?  
_______  
I woke to something wet licking at my face, I opened my eyes to find a very big white wolf hovering over me. It had a concerned look on it's face, But most importantly it looked sad and lonely as if it had been sitting here for centuries.

I looked around me to notice that there was a lot of broken metal prices on the floor around me. I looked back at the wolf, only now noticing that it was in a metal cage with chains wrapped around it's paws and neck preventing any form of movement.

Did I break these bars when I crashed?

There is no way I could have done that. I looked around a bit more. I was in the middle of an empty field the sky was a weird grey colour and the clouds were odd looking, the grass was a muddy brown colour with hints of green and there were rocks laying all around with the cage in the middle.

What in the world is this?

Did I die and go to hell?

But wouldn't it be a lot warmer in hell? Because it's quite cold here.

Suddenly the wolf made a whimpering noise, I looked to see it licking at the chains around it's front paw. These thing must be hurting the poor thing. I took a bit of time to really admire the wolf. It was white and gold with glowing blue eyes that just blew me away. It was bigger than a regular wolf.

I reached forward to pet it and it started licking my hand.

I felt like it was trying to tell me it missed me. And oddly enough I did miss it too.

I feel like it knew me and I knew it.

I was tired of all of this, this is so confusing and weird in more than one way. I need rest, I feel like I can sleep for a whole year.

I can't believe my date with Liam was ruined I was looking forward to seeing his handsome face

I laid down on the ground and let sleep take over me, hopping that the next time I wake up it would all be just a weird ass dream.  
_______  
"This is bad, This is really really bad"

"I know and I am so sorry my lord"

"How did they fin out about him?"

"I have no idea, I have been asking myself the same question"

"W need to double the protection around him"

"I am sorry I failed you"

"You did not fail anybody, you were outnumbered and it was unexpected"

"Yes but I should have done better"

"What you did is enough, and I couldn't have been prouder"

"What do we do now? Is he gonna die?"

"No he isn't, from what you have told me his body is already strong enough to fight the bane and you told his mate was near"

"Yeas he is, but he looks so pale and weak"

"Put a few drops of this in his mouth when no one is looking, it should help him wake up and heal"

"I will my lord"

"And be careful, the wolves in that pack are strong and have really high reflexes especially the alpha and his son"

"I know my lord, they are very observant"

"Any updates on the wedding?"

"I haven't had the time to do anything about it my lord"

"Remember my child, that wedding must not happen"

"I will make sure of it my lord"

"I know, now go before someone notices you absence"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are enjoying this story.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year everyone. I hope that 2021 will be easier than the disaster also known as 2020.

I don't know what's going on with me anymore. I know that what I am doing is wrong, but I can't help it, I just can't help how I feel for him.

I am falling in love.

I am falling in love with a human.

Or is he hunan? 

There are a lot of weird things happening to him and arround him, that make me question how human he is. But that's not the point. The point here is that I am falling in love with someone that isn't my fiance who I am supposed to marry in less than 5 months.

"Alpha would you like some tea?"  
I looked up to find one of the servants in the pack house looking at me, her name was Mira (Me-ra) she's a young omega who hasn't mated yet.

"No thank you, I'll pass" truth to be told, I felt like if I had anything go passed my lips and in my stomach I would throw up. My father walked in the room looking tired.

"Hey dad are you ok?"

"Yeah I am fine, just a lot of work..." He made his way to the couch and sat down, I haven't seen him this stressed ever since the big fight with the neighbour pack. It was a nasty time, that we're all trying to forget.

"How is the human boy doing? Is he healing?" I could tell that he wanted to say more but he held back. I knew this was going to happen sooner or later, questions were going to be asked. It was bound to happen sooner or later. I just wish that it happened later, now is not the time.

"Yeah, the doctor said that he was getting better" I didn't know if I should have said more. But I didn't feel like making an effort. There was to much on my mind at the moment.

"Liam, I want to talk about this, because I find what's happening very strange and I feel like there are a lot of things you aren't telling ne"

Here we go... I knew it was coming, I could feel it.

"Dad, Niall is a friend of mine, I met him in a club, he works there and we got to know each other and we became friends, yesterday I found him in the woods with Perrie, the blond girl that hasn't left his side, they were being attacked and I saved them"

"Attacked? Attacked by who?"

"I have no idea, I think they were witches, you know how evil they can get"

"But why would witches attack them, if they didn't do anything wrong?"

"trespassing of territory? They are very possessive of their land"

"Well yeah, but these two are human why try to kill some defenceless human beings? And if they really wanted to kill them why did they even bother to use wolfsbane? It doesn't make any sense!"

"Dad you are asking way to many questions, and I have no idea how to answer them, because I don't know the answers" My head was going to explode and my father wasn't helping with his questions at all.

"This is beyond weird Liam" Great now he was getting angry, I don't have the energy to argue with him. I needed to change the subject or get out of here before we start fighting.

"Dad why are you mad at me? What did I do?"

"I am not mad at you!"

"Then why are you yelling?"

"Because you aren't helping figure this out"

"Dad for the moon's sake how am I supposed to help you if I have no idea what's going on!" I am so done with this man right now. I don't have the time for this, I have way bigger problems.

There was a moment of silence in the room, my dad was looking at me intensely, as if he was trying to figure me out, or to try and read my mind. I don't like lying to him, but sometimes it was necessary.

"Look son, I'm sorry for yelling at you, none of this is your fault, I've been really stressed out lately, the dark moon back have been acting up and everything is just building up.." he rubbed his hand in frustration all over his face, he is in need of a serious break.

"What do you mean the dark moon pack have been acting up" this can't be good, those wolves are heartless and cold blooded killers who don't give a shit about who lives and who dies. I can still remember all the dead bodies that piled up during the last war. They don't like us, after all we are the largest and most powerful pack in the world nobody would dare mess with us. They have been trying for years to take over and to wipe us out with no luck.

"Nothing you need to worry about..." he looks troubled and lost, I need to talk with my mom about this. He doesn't look healthy at all. He looked back at me with this look of curiosity in his eyes "...what's you're friends name?"

"Niall... Niall Horan"

"Hmmm... Niall Horan... Sounds familiar..."  
_______

"C'mon Nialler open your beautiful eyes for me, don't you think it's enough sleeping? C'mon I miss my best friend"

I couldn't help the tears streaming down my face, this is all my fault I should've protected him better, It was my job after all. Now he is stuck in this hospital bed suffering because I was weak. All of the sudden I felt my left hand being squeezed. I looked up at Niall with widened eyes.

He was waking up!

"Nia-" I was cut off by my own gasp. This shouldn't be possible... at least not this early. His eyes... oh my moon his eyes. They were glowing a bright blue. A clear sign of the omega he is meant to be. But not any omega, maybe his appearance could fool anybody, but the gold colour that was swirling around his iris cannot be mistaken.

An exclusive trait of the royal bloodline.  
_______

"Hey there buddy"

The wolf lifted it's massive head to look at me . I had nothing better to do than to speak to this giant miserable creature. Why was it even locked up in... whatever this place is supposed to be. And why was I here in the first place.

This was starting to get ridiculous. Am I crazy?

Should I go see a doctor?

Of course not! What was I gonna say to him?

'Hey doctor, I came here to tell you that werewolves are real, I went into a heat, I had sex with one and I am dreaming about a weird place where there is a wolf locked in cage!'

Yeah right absolutely not, he will call me crazy and throw me in a mental institution. I don't feel like spending the rest of my life in a mental institution.

I started petting the wolf's head , it's fur was really soft and it seams like it liked me. I hate calling it an it, I don't know if it's male or female.

"Are you a boy or a girl wolfie?" Am I seriously asking the wolf what it is? Well it looks like I am. The wolf looked at me with wide blue eyes. So I decided to try again. I had nothing better to do after all.

"Are you a girl?" The wolf hung it's head low and it's tail stopped wagging.

I will take that as a no then...

"Are you a boy?" The wolf's head shot up and he started wagging his tail excitedly.

A definite yes.

"So you are a boy, can you tell me how to get out of here? Do you have any idea what I need to do?"

Without any warning the wolf bit my wrist, sinking it's teeth deep in my flesh. I didn't feel any pain all I felt was this strange surge of power that took over my body. I don't know what happened I could feel myself waking up.

My eyes shot open...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

I slowly opened my eyes, all I could see was a brig white ceiling, but something was different, everything was so much brighter and clearer. It's like my eye sight was brightened.

I tried to move a bit in the bed I was in, but immediately decided against it when I felt how sore and stiff my body was. All of the sudden I felt a hand on my shoulder. And that's when I realised that my best friend was right next.

Oh thank God Perrie is ok.

"Nialler you're awake" her voice sounded breathless. She looks happy and shocked at the same time. Was I hurt that bad? She was staring at my eyes as if it was her first time seeing   
them.

"Hey pez, are you ok?" I just had to ask because the look on her face was worrying me. She looks like she has seen a ghost.

"Yeah... I'm fine... I was just... I was so scared of... of... of loosing you" I could see tears gathering in her eyes, as she leaned down to hug me very tightly.

"I know love and I am so sorry, I didn't mean to"

I could feel her crying her tears soaking my shirt. I held her close to try and comfort her. We stayed like this for about ten minutes just holding on to each other.

I honestly don't know what I would do without this women in my life.   
_______

I was walking.

I was walking in the woods on my own.

I was surrounded by trees and branches , I could hear the birds in the trees and the animals that were all around me. I could hear running water close by. It must be a water fall connected to a river.

This place is absolutely breath taking. It seams so familiar too. Like I should know it but I don't remember being here before.

I don't know these woods.

Yet I am walking like I know exactly where I am going. It's like my body has a mind of it's own. I was walking with such confidence and determination, I knee where I was going, I know these woods like the back of my hand.

But I don't remember knowing this place.

I stopped in front of a small cabin. It was the perfect size not too big and not too small. I stood there for a few minutes just admiring the view in front of me. All of this is just so familiar.

All of the sudden I heard a twig snap to my right. I turned around to see who caused it only to be met with one of the most beautiful creatures I have ever seen. A pure white wolf with crystal blue eyes. His scent was so overwhelming that it brought me to my knees.

The wolf stepped forward but then it suddenly stopped. It looks like something was holding it back. And when I took a closer look I realised it was in shackles. The poor thing looked so small and weak.

I was unable to stand so instead I crawled towards it. For some reason I felt compelled to help it, save it. As soon as I reached it, I could see all the shackles and chains that were restraining it and holding it back.

I immediately started working on breaking it free, I couldn't see where the chains are coming from, and I really didn't care. I needed to help him. No matter how hard I pulled nothing would happen. I was about to give up when all of the sudden my wolf took over and I could feel my eyes glow bright red.

With my wolf's strength I could finally break the chains that were holding the omega back. As soon as he was free he pounced on me and he started licking my face as a thank you. I couldn't help but laugh at his gesture.

'Hi there, who are you and what's your name? Mine is Liam'

Of course there was no answer, but the wolf did look at me intensely and then he opened his mouth and bit me in the neck.

A bolt of pleasure exploded through my body and it forced me to lay on my back on the ground, my vision was getting fuzzy and I couldn't see clear as the white wolf hovered above me.

Soon the   
blue sky started fading away as my eyes started to close. And before I was out I could hear a soft whisper carried by the wind.

Remember.  
_______

I sat up in my bed panting heavily, I was swearing like crazy and my heart was beating so fast I was afraid of it jumping out of my chest. What the hell was that? What kind of dream did I just witness.

"Babe are you ok?" I totally forgot that she was sleeping in my bed. Clara my fiancé. The woman I am set to marry in about four months. The worst thing is, I never was capable to feel anything for her. She is a sweet woman but she isn't for me.

"Yeah, I'm fine it's just a dream babe, go back to sleep" I patted the hand that she placed on my shoulder. Before getting out of bed and making my way towards the bathroom.

"There is no point in going back to sleep, it's five pm we have to get up or we won't be able to sleep at night"

Five pm already? I should go check up on Niall and see how he is doing. I haven't seen him all day today. As I took a look at myself in the mirror I couldn't help bit brush my fingers against the spot where the wolf had bit me.

The skin there looked red and it was tender to the touch. I could still feel the amount of pleasure that circulated through my body. Never have I ever felt anything like this in my life. And it's only about now that I notice how hard I actually was in my boxers.

"Liam did you hear what I said"

Was she even talking to me?

"I'm sorry what?"

"I said I was going downstairs for a snack want to join me?"

Yeah, maybe after I take care of my big problem.

"Yeah, after I shower real quick"

I could hear her shout of agreement and then the bedroom door open and close and just like that she was gone, and I was back in dreamland thinking about what I just experienced.

It all felt so real, but it was just a dream... or was it?

I don't know, but what I do know is that my boxers are suffocation me and I need to do something about it before I explode.  
_______

After speaking with Liam and then meeting his father and having one of the weirdest conversations with him, why was he at the hospital in the first place? The doctor finally gave me the all clear to go home.

Perrie was driving us back that is after we made it out of the woods, which left me wondering why is there a hospital in the middle of nowhere in the woods. But I didn't dwell on it for too long because my mind was clouded and I couldn't think straight.

I made Perrie pull over to the side of the road three blocks from my house, because the feeling of being trapped in a car was making me go insane. She kept asking what was wrong but I could not answer.

I was about to explode and I could barely breath.

I shakily opened the car door and tried to get out but I was not strong enough and instead I fell on my hands and feet. I could feel the light from the full moon on my body. I looked up and I could feel immense power running through my veins.

That's when my bones started cracking and shifting. I was changing.

White fur started covering my whole body and soon my hands and feet were replaced with white paws. I tilted my head back and I let out a loud howl. A whisper in the wind replied to me:

You've broken free, now you must remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this chapter <3


	11. Chapter 11

I was running faster than I had ever ran before. I wasn't getting tired, I don't think that I will ever get tired of this adrenalin rush going through my body. My senses were heightened, everything looked and sounded so much better, My reflexes were sharp and they were helping me dodge and jump over branches and twigs. I didn't really know where I was going, I let my feet or dare I say paws take control of my destination. After what felt like hours but in reality it only took a couple of minutes, I finally slowed down my pace when I reached what looks like an abandoned cave like temple. Judging by the first look on the outside, this place looks like it definitely saw better days. It looks like a temple was build inside of a cave centuries ago, there are fallen rocks everywhere and it looks unstable.

I felt like I was stuck in a haze, my body had a mind of its own and my brain wasn't responding. This place seems oddly familiar, as I shifted back I kept looking at the door leading to the entrance of the cave, I took a shaky step forward and slowly placed my hand on the metal door that was engraved with symbols and drawings. The engraved sentences were in Greek, and to my surprise I could read and understand every sentence. I slowly closed my eyes and tried to focus on the energy I was feeling, it was coming from behind that door and it was calling for me. That's when I realized that I've been here before.

Η αληθινή αγάπη είναι ανιδιοτελής.

Βρίσκεται στο να χάνει και όχι στο κέρδος. 

Η αληθινή αγάπη είναι θυσία.

I built this place.

I tried to push the door open but no matter how hard I tried it wouldn't open. How do I know this place? How did I get here? Why do I understand Greek and most importantly how do I know that I built this place centuries ago? This is all too much for one day. I am supposed to be a normal guy who goes to uni and has friends. I am supposed to be studying for my finals that are only two weeks from now. I am supposed to be getting my life together after all the pain I had to endure during my childhood.

How did I get here?

How did I get to this point?

How am I a werewolf? A creature that only supposed to be a myth, and now I find out that it's not a myth but it's the reality and I am a part of it.

Who am I?

Has my whole existence been a lie? Was I miss led for the past 20 years of my life? Are my parents even dead? My mind is racing a thousand miles per second and I couldn't stop it. I was finding it harder and harder to breath with each passing second, I was having a panic attack all alone in the middle of nowhere, with no one here to help me and to make sure I was going to be ok. I slowly leaned against the temple's door and slid down against it until my bum reached the forest's floor. I tilted my head back to stare at the moon, it was high up in the sky in its full form glowing bright and lighting up the darkness of the night. It was helping calm me down in a strange way, I felt like I wasn't alone. I kept on staring at it until I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer and I slowly drifted off into a restless sleep underneath the light of a full moon, the engraved words kept repeating in my head.

True love is selfless. It's found in losing not in gaining. True love is sacrifice.

\-------

Everything hurts, my bones, my muscles and my head. It feels like I have been hit by a truck and sent into a coma and I'm only just waking up. It took ever last bit of energy - which wasn't much anyway - for me to open my eyes. It took longer than necessary to adjust to the light, it feels like my vision got ten times better. I could literally see everything clearer. It feels like I have been blind my whole life and by some miracle I was granted the sense of sight. I could see the small particle of dust on the ceiling, the dim lights in the room seem so bright and they were giving me headache, I am so glad the curtains in my room were tightly shut or I wouldn't have been able to open my eyes. But it's not just my sight that seemed to have gotten better, my hearing as well as my sense of smell have also majorly improved. I could hear people speaking downstairs in the living room and I could also smell the tea being served as well as the smell coming from the dumpster in the ally a few feet away from the house.

This is the weirdest and scariest experience I have ever had waking up. I don't feel like myself yet I feel like this is the way I was meant to be. My whole life I felt like I was missing something, I felt like I was incomplete and I was constantly looking for something, anything that can fill the void inside of me. This morning I am overcome with this overwhelming feeling of being complete and whole again, I have never felt more at ease and relaxed in my life and I don't how to react and what to make of this. I am trying to look for a logical explanation of what is going on with me but I can't come up with anything, and the thing is I do not want one. It almost feels like I want to take what I have and enjoy it without having to worry about anything for once in my life. But unfortunately this is impossible, I am going to have to face the truth and find out what exactly happened to me last night.

After a lot of struggle, I managed to get myself to stand up and get out of bed. I slowly made myself to the bathroom because I really needed to pee. I switched the light on and took a look in the mirror, to my pleasant surprise I looked just fine, maybe a little bit pale and with small bags under my eyes but overall I looked ok. After I was done with my business I made my way downstairs to see who was in my house, because I could definitely tell by the noises I was hearing that it wasn't just Perrie in here. I slowly got my aching body to go down the stairs and I managed to get down without hurting myself or falling.

As I entered the living room everyone in there went silent and they were just staring at me. I took a look at the people that were inside my house, there was Perrie who was standing by the big sliding glass door that led to the yard and Louis was also here, which surprised me because I haven't seen him ever since my break started. Maura, the woman hat came to my house the other day, she is also my boss's mother, was also here which confused me because why would she be here in the first place? Not that I mind she is lovely, her and Louis were sharing the couch. And last but not least Liam was also present looking as handsome as ever sitting on my sofa.

"Good morning everyone" This seems to break the silence and tension that took over the room, Liam was the first to react he stood up and came over to me to give me the warmest hug ever.

He smells so good.

I melted into the hug and buried my head in his chest. Trying to soak in the feeling of warmness and security I was feeling. I never wanted him to let go of me.

"Oh I am so glad you're ok" He whispered softly in my ear.

"I'm sorry for ruining our date" I whispered back to him.

"Don't worry about it, we can always reschedule"

I pulled back to smile at him and then I noticed that everyone in the room was staring at us. Liam let go of me and opted to stand next to me instead. Perrie who surprisingly had yet to say anything, ran over to me to give me a hug. God only knows what I've put this poor woman through. After greeting Louis and Maura I sat down on the coach next to Liam to drink the tea that Perrie made for me. We fell into a somehow easy but tense conversation about random things all of us obviously avoiding the elephant in the room. It was Perrie who dared bring it up.

"So what do you remember about last night? You... uhh... you shifted... into a... wolf and bolted and I couldn't find you anywhere, if it wasn't for both Maura and Harry helping me I wouldn't have been able to find you"

"Harry and Maura helped look for me? Don't get me wrong I am glad they did but why?" This confused me a lot. It seems like I am always confused these days and I don't like it

"Niall there's something you need to know" It was Louis who spoke this time.

"Louis I-"

"No Perrie, It's about time we tell him the truth, this is getting way too dangerous and we can't hide it from him anymore" what the hell is Tomlinson on about?

"He's right, no more lies" It was Maura who spoke this time, and by the looks of it Liam had no idea what was going on because he looks like a lost puppy

'Perrie what's going on?" I wanted answers, I needed answers to make sure that I wasn't going crazy.

"Niall... Maura here... is... is... she's your..."

"Spit it out Edwards"

"Mother... she's your mother"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this brand new chapter, stay safe and see you on the next one.


End file.
